


Leon S. Kennedy x Reader

by Awsomekiller666



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lot's of Love, Naked Cuddling, Not too much drama but just enough, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666
Summary: A collection of short story adventures involving You and our favorite agent Leon S. Kennedy





	1. Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here, the story you all have been waiting for! I am so excited for this and to see how you all will react. I plan on making the same amount of chapters as I did in my other book. As always, thanks for the support! Requests are open for this book so if you have a scenario in your head please feel free to share it with me and I'll see what I can do :D

First time...

You sigh tiredly, sitting up and stretching, hearing a satisfying ‘Pop’ as you cracked your back. You swing your feet to the ground, standing up and walking to the bathroom, rubbing your eyes tiredly. You take a quick shower before washing your face and teeth, brushed your hair and exited the bathroom. You go to your closet and start taking out your work uniform.  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/30/e1/f3/30e1f3f9864b5d1bc45f164f041f1591.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/30/e1/f3/30e1f3f9864b5d1bc45f164f041f1591.jpg)

You get dressed quickly and grab your phone and large black leather purse. You grab your black phone and turn it on to see a message from none other than your sweet partner. 

 

Leon; Hey, I figured I buy you breakfast while you make your way here. I also got you Tea, I didn’t forget this time. 

 

You smirk and send a quick text back.

 

Y/N; Thank you, I’ll be there in 5 min.

 

You head out the door, locking it behind you and heading to your car. You get in and place your purse on the passenger side seat, starting up the car when your phone buzzed again. 

 

Leon; Sure thing. Your office or mine?

Y/N; Your office, I have books strewn everywhere. 

 

You smirk and put your phone down, driving out of your driveway and heading to your agency building. You get there in exactly five minutes and park your car in your favorite parking space, locking the car with your key after grabbing your purse and phone and heading into the building. You look down at your phone once you feel it buzz again. 

 

Leon; It’s been five minutes, you here yet?

 

You chuckle and decide not to answer, instead you decide you were going to scare him. You put your phone into your purse and go to your office, placing the purse onto your desk. You stare at the large vase of roses on your desk in confusion, touching your chin in thought of who bought such beautiful vase with red roses and placed it on your desk. You sigh, shaking your head before making your way to his office. Once there you peek in and see Leon with his back turned to the door. ‘Wrong mistake buddy.’ You thought before quietly making your way into the room, closing the door slowly as to not make any noise. Once that was done you tip toe behind him, raising your hands to hover over his shoulder before suddenly gripping his shoulders roughly, causing him to jump and fling his phone somewhere while standing up. 

 

“Easy there pretty boy it was just me.” You chuckle, seeing him pout and grab his phone, checking it for cracks before going over and hugging you tightly. 

 

“Is that how you treat your long time partner who brought you breakfast from your favorite place?” You chuckle and wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer. 

 

“Sorry, bad habit but it was damn worth it though.” You mutter in his ear before you two let go of one another. You move to sit in his chair, him handing you your breakfast from Mcdonald's as he takes a seat in front of the desk. 

 

“Thank you lovely partner.” You smirk as he rolls his eyes playfully and waves his hand dismissively, cutting into his pancakes. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” You scoff and bite into your sausage, humming happily at the taste. You two engage in casual conversation, talking about many things while you two laugh.

 

“Hey Leon?” He hums in response.

 

“Do you happen to know why I have a fairly large vase full of red roses in my office?” You ask innocently, looking at your friend/partner who suddenly went quiet and stiff. He coughs nervously as he composes himself.

 

“Eh… no.” You narrow your eyes, staring into his own. He gives you a reassuring smile before going back to his food. You shrug and put it to the back of your mind. 

 

“I like the vase, it’s a nice Japanese styled floral design. My favorite too, as well as the roses.” You say nonchalantly as you return to your own food. 

 

Time Skip…

 

“Oh my god, really?!” You asked as you and Helena walk to the girls bathroom. The brunette nods with a smile as you both enter. You shake your head, going to the sink to wash your hands. 

 

“I’m so happy for you. About time he confesses, it’s been what… three years since you both known each other?” The woman nods and goes into one of the stalls. Your mind goes back to the roses and you sigh.

 

“Do you know why there was a large vase full of red roses on my desk this morning?” You ask, checking your face out in the mirror out of boredom.

 

“Nope. But to me, it sounds like you may have a secret admirer.” You scoff at the idea. 

 

“That’s ridiculous!” 

 

“Maybe but it’s also possible.” You hum in thought, rubbing your chin.

 

“Also, you need to stop that habit girl. Anyone would think you want a beard.” She says chuckling as she exits the stall and goes to the sink next to you to wash her hands. 

 

“You’re right it could be possible… but who?” The brunette shrugs and grabs a napkin to dry her hands.

 

“Who knows, last time I checked many guys at this agency want you.” You shudder at the thought and the two of you exit the bathroom. 

 

Second time…

 

You were walking through the hallways of the floor you worked on, holding a cup of tea as you wandered the halls. You had unsurprisingly finished all of your paperwork early and had reported the results to Hunnigan, she wasn’t surprised when you walked into her office with a large stack of folders holding various information on both veteran agents and new agents as well as past mission findings and conclusions and updates on a couple of main suspects and viruses and placed them on her desk, claiming them to be done and that you were finished for the day. Of course she told you to stick around in case she needed you for anything so that’s why you were currently wandering the halls. 

 

Not too long after Helena catches up with you and pats your pack with a smile. 

 

“Finished your work too quickly like usual?” 

 

“Expected any less?” She chuckles.

 

“Nope, why else would you be wandering the halls with a cup of tea?” 

 

“I don’t know… maybe having suffered too much time in Jake’s charismatic company that I needed a relaxing cup of steaming hot tea and silence?” She laughs and nods, wrapping her arm around your shoulder.

 

“Don’t I know it. Still can’t believe Sherry managed to convince him to join as an agent. Don’t get me wrong, he’s an excellent agent, but his words… sheesh they are like swords.” It was your turn to chuckle. It was true, Jake just had a very ‘colorful’ way of talking that made his words all the more sharper and made them cut deep. You and Jake had a good friendship going on, although he rarely socialized with anybody unless he really needed to, he wasn’t all that bad to be around. Due to his various experiences in the battlefields of all types he was immediately made a certified agent after passing a series of tests that dealt with both physical, emotional, and mental stability in certain situations which he passed with skyrocketing scores. He was currently in charge of teaching and training the new agents coming in this month and boy did you feel bad for him. They may have a chance in overpowering him through mental strategies but other than that the rookies have a very slim chance. Jake barely expressed emotion unless it was with Sherry and even that was rare and Jake’s strength is even harder to pass by thanks to his genetic makeup from his father and his own physical training in his years as a mercenary. 

 

“I hear he’s in charge of training the rookies.” You say, throwing your now finished cup of tea into a nearby trashcan as you walked by. Helena nods, fixing her hair behind her ear.

 

“Yep and I feel bad for them, they have no idea how bad they are about to be beaten.” 

 

“I feel bad for the ones with attitudes.” 

 

“And the know-it-alls.” You both share a laugh as you near your office. As you touch the doorknob a moving figure catches your eye and as you look you see that they are walking away but they were too far for you to identify them. Open the door to your office, only to stare in surprise at an even larger vase full of red and white roses. Helena just secretly smiles and stays next to the door as you walk closer to the flowers. You stare in shock as you feel the texture of the vase and smell the flowers.

 

“They must know I love Japanese vases and roses.” You mutter to yourself as you pick up a small card next to it. You open it and begin to read the very nice script handwriting.

 

_ To L/N, _

 

_ Sorry if this takes too much space, just wanted to give you a little present to show that you’re appreciated. You don’t have to thank me, I wanted to do this.  _

 

__ __ __ __ __ _ From; Anonymous <3  _

  
  


You blush a faint pink and put the note back on the desk. Helena walks over to you and pats your shoulder, looking at the note. After thinking deeply about the past events you could only sigh.

 

“I have a secret admirer.” You mutter, staring at the beautiful roses.

 

“Told you.”

 

Third and final time…

 

“Hey Hero.” Leon grumble at the nickname as Jake struts into his office and takes a seat on his office sofa, relaxing and placing his arms behind his neck. 

 

“What can I help you with?” Leon asks while having his mind on someone else. Jake shrugs while bouncing his left leg. 

 

“Need your advice on something.” Leon looks at him questioningly and Jake smirks at the look.

 

“Okay… what do you need advice on?” Jake stops his nervous fidgeting and sits up, looking at Leon seriously.

 

“How would you confess your feelings to a girl whose capture your heart?” Jake asked blunted, causing Leon to almost choke on the coffee he was drinking. He wipes his mouth and stares at Jake dumbfounded. 

 

“What?!” Jake shrugs nonchalantly and leans back, staring at the ceiling.

 

“I have feelings for a certain someone and I don’t know how to tell them because I’m not good with expressing my emotions.” The ex mercenary explains. Leon nods slowly, running his left hand through his hair.

 

“Why come to me?” 

 

“Because you’re better at this than me.” Leon sighs, chuckling nervously.

 

“...Not really.” The man mumbles, looking at a picture of you and him on your first mission as official partners. Jake catches on quickly and chuckles, catching Leon’s attention. 

 

“You too huh?” 

 

“She is so oblivious.” 

 

“I think she is catching on..” Leon stiffens and stares at Jake who had stood up. 

 

“Really? I have been subtle enough not to blow my cover.” Jake gave him a look and Leon knew he was serious. He sighed and laid his head down on the desk, a loud groan filling the room followed by a chuckle from Jake. 

 

“I try so hard...” Jake awkwardly pats his back in an awkward attempt at comfort. Jake cleared his throat and looked away at the sulking man. 

 

“Maybe we can help each other...?” Jake offered unsure how to proceed. Leon’s head popped up, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he thought about it. 

 

“That’s a perfect idea! Okay so what do we do… hmm...” 

 

“How about we just… ya know…. Tell them?” Leon shook his head, immediately dismissing the thought.

 

“No! For what? So we can be out right rejected?” 

 

“You never know unless you try it Leon. Obviously sending her roses and cards is not working because she still has no clue who her secret admirer is. Tell you what...” Jake placed his hands on Leon’s desk, looking at the older man with a serious expression. 

 

“Why don’t you try it your way and I’ll try it my way, I’ll text you if it works or not. If it does you need to do it my way and if it don’t then I’ll do it your way. Deal?” Jake held out his hand for Leon to shake, said man looking at it as he deeply thought about Jake’s deal. Leon sighed and shook the ex mercenaries hand, agreeing to the deal.

 

“When do we start?” Leon asked, stretching his arms.

 

“Now.” Jake exited the room in search of Sherry. 

 

Time skip… 

 

You were currently laughing  at one of Leon’s stories of being a younger agent, something about saving the president's daughter and having a headache at the end of it all because the girl screamed so loud every five minutes. You were yet again drinking tea, relaxing in Leon’s office as he worked. Helena had to leave you alone to finish her work and after the rose incident you found Leon and he offered you to come to his office so you wouldn’t be bothered by your fanboys. 

 

“I can’t believed that happened.” 

 

“Yep and then after fighting all of those guys this big freaking giant comes out and starts attacking me.” You chuckle and pat his back, not noticing his blush. 

 

“At least you got her back to her father and got good information on that virus.” He nodded and cleared his throat as you sipped your tea. 

 

“There was another vase full of white and red roses in my office today. This time it had a card stating that the person just wanted me to feel appreciated.” 

 

“Was it anonymous? ” You nod. 

 

“I just can’t figure out who could be sending me those beautiful roses. I mean, they must be someone I know since they keep getting Japanese styled vases and they know I love roses but… nobody ever comes to mind.” You sigh, your E/C orbs staring at Leon. Your heart always ached at the sight of him, also always skipped a couple of beats. You had been in love with him since the third mission you had together. You didn’t know how it happened but you’d assume it was when you thought you were a goner and Leon came to save the day again. It was at that moment, while he was carrying you while running to get you help that you looked at him in a new light and your feelings for him started to grow from that moment on. When you started to find nice little gifts waiting for you in your office about four months ago, you first assumed it was him but that went out the window because you know he had a girl back home waiting for him. The thought alone made you sad but you accepted the gifts nonetheless and placed them on a shelf. Then those little gifts shifted to large vases of roses and you started looking at the color of roses to try to find the hidden message.

 

The first vase you got was a medium sized vase  with Japanese floral designs, holding yellow and pink roses meaning friendship and happiness. The next medium sized vase of Japanese fan designs were holding peach and cream colored roses, meaning gratefulness and  charm. The next large vase of Japanese lettered designs were holding red and lavender roses, meaning love or love at first sight. The last extra large vase of Japanese shuriken designs were holding red and white roses, meaning love or pure love. You also counted the number of roses each time as well and every time you received this gift the vase always had thirteen roses, meaning secret admirer. You didn’t believe you had one until recently and now you were dying to know who it was exactly that admired you from afar. 

 

“Goddammit… ” You were broken from your thoughts as Leon looked at his phone, a mixture of a glare and slight fear in his eyes. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Leon looked at you and sighed. 

 

“Nothing… just lost a bet with Jake and now I have to do something his way.” 

 

“Yikes, what was the bet about?” You ask as you throw your now finished cup of tea into the garbage bin.

 

“How to tell this girl how we feel.” You look at him confused, causing him to sigh.

 

“I don’t know how to tell this girl how I feel and… I suggested being secretive about it but Jake said to be blunt. He then went on to make a deal, saying that he will try it his way and if it works he’ll text me to let me know that I lost and that I have to do it that way.” You nod, ignoring the aching feeling in your chest. 

 

“I thought you already had a girlfriend though?” 

 

“Nah, been alone for a long time cuz I wanted to focus on my job but now… I’m tired of being lonely.” You nod.

 

“Well I say go for it, you never know how she will react until you actually say something.” He nods and smiles and leans back into his chair, staring at you intently. You shift in your seat and stare back, the silence suffocating until he breaks it. 

 

“You’re right. Go on a date with me Y/N.” You do a double take, looking at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Huh?” He just chuckles.

 

“You said to go for it right? That I’ll never know how she will react until I say something? Well… I’m asking you to go on a date with me.” Your breath hitches in your throat, your heart in a frenzy of fluttering and skipping beats. 

 

“I… uh… ” Leon sighs and nods.

 

“So that’s a no?” He asks sadly.

 

“What?! No! I’m just shocked because… ” 

 

“Because?” 

 

“Because I have been crushing after you for god knows how long and now is the time you tell me.” It was his turn to do a double take, looking at you with wide eyes. 

 

“Wait… really?” 

 

“Yeah.” You both nod, fond smiles on both your faces as you look at each other. He looks at the time and chuckles, standing up and walking over to you. He grabs your hand gently and pulls you up, exiting his office while pulling you with him. 

 

“Where are we going?” You ask as you walk in stride with him. 

 

“I’m going to drop you off at home so you can get ready then I’ll get ready at my place then come pick you up at 7.” He states simply like ti was obvious. 

 

“Wait… so working hours are over?” 

 

“Yep.” You smile as you both get in the car.

 

Time skip… 

 

You were fixing your makeup when there was a loud knock on your door. That nervous fluttering in your chest returned as you got up from your seat and fixed your dress  [ http://kyssmystyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Sexy-Date-Night-Outfit-kyssmystyle.com_.jpg ](http://kyssmystyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Sexy-Date-Night-Outfit-kyssmystyle.com_.jpg) ., walking to your door with a smile. You open it to see a very sexy looking Leon in a suit looking at you with wide eyes. He cleared his throat, holding out a bouquet of roses, causing you to smile. 

 

“You look beautiful Y/N.” You both blush and you chuckle.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Kennedy.” He smirks and offers you his arm, you linking your arm around his as he leads you to his car.

 

He drives for about ten minutes before he parks in front of a fancy restaurant, your eyes widening as you look at Leon in surprise. 

 

“Leon you didn’t have too...” 

 

“I wanted to. You always talked about this place and how bad you wanted to go so I thought it’d be a good place to take you for our first date.” He says, smiling as he got out of the car. He helps you out of the car and holds your hand, walking with you to the front desk. 

 

“Reservation for Kennedy.” Leon says, his voice sending shivers down your spine as you admire the scenery. The restaurant he took you too was the place you always wanted to go eat at ever since it opened. It was a nice place, decorated in Japanese designs and much more, making you feel at home in this environment. 

 

You both head to your seat, a waiter asking for your orders. You both order and you look at Leon with a mischievous glint. He looks at you questioningly. 

 

“I know you were the one sending me those gifts.” He blushes in embarrassment, smiling nervously. 

 

“Heh… “

 

“Never know you’d be the type to be a secret admirer, Kennedy.” You say as you both chuckle, enjoying your date together.  


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon are married and talk about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait to update, I had a few issues with this because I was never really good at writing villains so I decided to leave that part out and have Leon and You talk about it instead of show it. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted or were expecting (You know who you are). Anyways, besides that I hope you all enjoy, I plan to get back on my scheduel on updating at least once every week but we'll see how that goes. Remember I take requests so please leave a request in the comments if you have one and I'll see what I can do for you. Thank you :D

Leon yawned for what felt like the thousandth time that day as he watched You make breakfast. It was only morning yet he was so tired as if he haven’t slept in months which wasn’t a complete lie. He rested his arms on the table while laying his face in then, trying to listen to what You were saying. Leon loved Your voice and he loved listening to You talk or sing but today his mind was elsewhere, more specifically on the time You and he had met. 

 

_ Flash back... _

 

_ “So what’s the basics of the case?” An exhausted Leon asked and Hunnigan, his long time loyal informer, sighed. She glared faintly at Leon but opened the case file again. _

 

_ “Didn’t you read it when I told you too?” Leon shrugged with his famous cocky smirk. _

 

_ “Maybe maybe not.”  _

 

_ “Ugh I can’t with you.” Leon chuckled as she cleared her throat. _

 

_ “So the background of the case is that there have been reports of unauthorized scientific study going on there as well as laboratory experiments. People around the neighborhood have gone missing, as well as animals like homeless dogs and cats, and the police of the area believe it all leads to that house you are in right now-”  _

 

_ “More like creepy typical horror flick mansion.”  Leon mumbled, cutting her off. _

 

_ “Anyway, people believe that this place is where the research is being conducted. Although unfortunately for you, we don’t know exactly where in the place it is happening or what exactly is the main topic of the research.” Leon sighed. _

 

_ “Lemme guess, I have to run around this creepy ass place like a headless chicken just to find that out?” Hunnigan only nodded and Leon rolled his eyes.  _

 

_ “I wouldn’t say headless chicken, more like a rabid dog. You want to get in and out as fast as possible.”  _

 

_ “Kinda impossible to do that if I don’t know what I’m looking for or where to start.” Hunnigan sighed. _

 

_ “Well all the more reason to start now. I’ll upload the blueprint map of the place to give you an advantage. Anything you find is useful so don’t hesitate to pick it up.” Leon nodded, looking around. _

 

_ “If you come across people, I suggest taking a good look at them before pulling the trigger. You never know if they could be alive or not so just be careful.”  _

 

_ “Yeah. Tell me why they didn’t get the BSAA on this again.” _

 

_ “Because it wasn’t a big enough issue to pull the big guns on this case yet. However, your investigation conclusions will decide that factor later.” _

 

_ “Perfect.” The blond male said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Hunnigan. _

 

_ “Just be careful and everything will go fine. You survived Racoon, I’m sure this will be a walk in the park. Hunnigan out.” The communicator cut off after that so Leon put it in his pocket. Leon looked around, huffing a sarcastic laugh. _

 

_ “Walk in the park my ass, parks aren’t this fucking dark and creepy.” Leon mumbled to himself as he began to walk up the large stairs to his right, deciding to start his investigation.   _

 

_ “Out of all the times I request to bring a partner along they refuse but when I don’t need a partner they give me one. Fucking idiots.” Leon continued to mutter as he neared the first room since entering the place. The door was cracked open slightly and as he neared it he could could feel his gut telling him to turn tail, leaving and never look back. He ignored it since it was part of his job to investigate these sort of things but he did raise his handgun, using the flash light attached to it to look through the cracked open door.  _

 

_ “Here it goes...” He whispered as he pushed open the door, it creaking as it opened slowly. He rolled his eyes but waited tensely to see if anything jumped out at him. When nothing of the sort happened he released the breath he was holding and entered the room, flashing the flashlight every which way. The room was empty save for a large bookshelf and an old rocking chair.  _

 

_ “Probably some sort of reading room.” He said to no one as he exited the room. _

 

_ “Maybe I’m being a little too parano- fuck…!” He turned around at the sound of scurrying feet on the bare floorboards. The sound of nails scratching against the wood as feet moved around.  He aimed his gun, looking around with trained eyes. He did this for a few minutes before he finally saw something move to his left in the darkness and he aimed his flashlight at it.  _

 

_ “Fucking rat.” He muttered as he rubbed a hand on his face. Yep, definitely being to paranoid. He continued his investigation in a less paranoid manner and in a more serious ‘The faster I do this the faster I get out of here’ manner.  _

 

_ Leon made his way toward another room, this time a study room full of papers and… more books. He made his way to the desk, shuffling through the papers to see if there was any useful information.   _

 

_ “This place is just disgusting.” He muttered to himself as he continued his search. That is- until he heard more scruffing on the ground. He whips around, his gun and flashlight aimed expertly at the spot he heard the noise from.  _

 

_ End of Flashback... _

 

“Leon!” Said man startled awake to see his wife of four years staring at him with you hands on her hips.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“If you’re that tired, go to bed or something but don’t pretend to listen and have me ramble on like an idiot.” You said as you turned back to the food. 

 

“Sorry baby I was just taking a trip down memory lane.” Leon whispered into your ear as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing your back to his chest. He nuzzled his face into your neck, causing you to giggle softly. 

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

“How we met.” You rolled your eyes.

 

“That’s not something I’m particularly proud of Leon.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because, the way we met…. Was embarrassing for me. You were on a mission and met me as a lab rat.” 

 

“Still, look how we turned out. Happily married.” The blond man said as he tightened his hold on you. You flipped the pancakes and waited.

 

“Still, I would have much preferred meeting you in a cliche way than a weird ‘I’m-on-a-mission-but-I-met-my-future-wife’ way.” You shake your head.

 

“I like how we met, it was unique and far different from the way normal people meet all the time.” You shake your head with a small smile, turning slightly to look up at him. Leon only smiled innocently down at you, pulling you closer as you turn back to the pancakes. 

 

“Leave it to you to think that way.” 

 

“I’m glad Hunnigan forced me on that mission. If she hadn’t I wouldn’t have met you and become your knight and shining armor.” You both chuckle at this as you place the pancakes onto the two plates filled with eggs bacon and hashbrowns next to you. You hand your husband the plates while you grab two cups for orange juice. You both take a seat across from each other and begin to eat. 

 

“You’re cooking is just heavenly.” You chuckle.

 

“Is that the only reason you married me?” Leon thought for a moment before smirking.

 

“Maybe...” He laughs as you throw a piece of bread at him, you laughing along with him as he takes the bread and eats it. 

 

“Jerk.” You said but the word had no bite in it. This was how you and Leon play around, how it always was.

 

“So what do you have planned for today love?” You shrugged.

 

“I figured that we could just relax today since I know your job has you running around like a headless chicken these past few days.” Leon nods.

 

“So cuddles and movies?” You smile and nod.

 

“Cuddles and a movie.” 

 

Time skip…

 

“You know… it’s crazy how you lived with him almost all your life and had no clue you were his main test subject.” Leon muttered as he held you close to his chest. You grunted as you played with the ends of his sleeve. 

 

“He never told me anything. Only thing I knew about him was was that he worked with someone named Birkin and he wore a lot of sunglasses.” Leon chuckled as he nuzzled your neck. 

 

“Still, I’m glad I was sent on that mission to get you. Even though I almost died fighting him it was worth it because I got to set you free and proceed to woo you.” The man muttered with a confident smirk.

 

“Well loverboy, did you forget I helped you fight that man?” 

 

Of course. How could I forget my knight in shining armor and the princess who kissed me to wake me up from my deep sleep?“ You smack Leon playfully on his shoulder, earning a laugh from said man as he wraps his arms around your waist. 

 

“Oh shut up Leon! You had been thrown into some sort of water trap and I needed to get the water out so I had to… you know… mouth to mouth.” 

 

“It was our best first kiss ever.” 

 

“Leon!” Leon chuckled as you both became silent, not really paying attention to the movie that was playing as you two cuddled on the couch. It was a comfortable silence, one which both of you enjoyed as you enjoyed the closeness of the man you loved. Leon enjoyed holding you in his arms, your H/L, H/C locks spread across his chest as he ran his fingers through them. Your eyes were closed contently, both of you completely ignoring the movie you had put on. 

 

“I love you.” Leon says after a few minutes of content silence. You hum as you listen intently at the beating of his heart. 

 

“I love you too, Leon.” You say in a soft voice, both of you closing your eyes to the little sounds of the T.V. 


	3. Agent Pretty Hair: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon meet in a cliche way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I just wanted to thank you all for supporting this story :D keep in mind that I am still taking requests. I do Fluff, lemons, limes and etc

“Thank you sir, have a nice day.” You say to the cashier, the young man waving to you as you walk out the mini grocery store. You were to busy looking into your bags to make sure you had everything you needed to notice a man, who ironically wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, walking in front of you. Only when you both bumped into each other did you both realize your mistake. 

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and-” The man rambled on but you had zoned him out, not that his voice wasn’t heavenly because it was but you were to busy getting lost in his actual features to really pay attention. 

 

The man was tall, well built you noted. Making you wonder if he worked at the local gym which was in need of a new trainer or if he was an agent of some kind. His hair was a gorgeous shade of dirty blond, framing the man’s chiseled facial features quite nicely. The man’s lips were to die for, nicely plump for a guy and the eyes were even more out worldly to you. They were a dazzling shade of hazelish blue, shining brighter than the stars but that was probably because of the sun. He was giving you a slightly panicked/weird look now, he was saying something but you were too busy daydreaming. Was he waving his hands in front of your face? Yes he was, why? You had no clue.

 

“Ma’am? Are you alright? Crap, did I hurt you!?” The man asked, snapping his fingers in front of your eyes to get you to respond. His smooth, sweet voice reaching your ears when you finally decided it was time to leave your heavenly solitude and return to Earth. You shook your head, making him sigh in relief. 

 

“You had me scared for a minute there, I thought I had hurt you. Um… uh… I wanted to apologize for bumping into you… ” He says rather bashfully, handing you back your groceries, well trying to seeing as you were still slightly dazed and unresponsive. You looked down in confusion, when did your groceries fall? When had he bent down to pick them up? 

 

“It’s fine...” You managed to say, still mesmerized by this man’s beauty. He smiled, making you feel like you were going to faint as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. 

 

“Eh… I was wondering… if you would want to… get some… uh… coffee sometime?” He asked, looking anywhere but into her eyes, his tone sounding hopeful as he asked you out. Did you die and is this heaven right now?

 

“Um… sure.” You simply say, not trusting your voice to speak full sentences.

 

“Great! How about tomorrow we meet up here, same time?” The man smiles, finally looking into your eyes. You smile slightly and nod. 

 

“That sounds perfect, see you then…?” 

 

“Oh, sorry I’m Leon S. Kennedy. You?” 

 

“I’m Y/N.” You state simply, taking his hand to shake as he held it out to you. He smiled sweetly at you, making your knees weak as he shuffled his feet. 

 

“Well.. I guess I’ll be on my way and… stuff.” You chuckled, unknowingly making him blush a bit. 

 

“Okay, see you then.” He smiled and walked passed you, walking into the grocery store you just exited. You shook your head, a small smile on your face as you made your way to your apartment. 

 

**Time skip to next day…**

 

You were sitting on a bench not too far from where you and Leon had met yesterday, humming a tune of your (F/S) as you waited patiently. You were honestly excited to meet Leon again, all the possible scenarios running through your head and making your anxiety sky rocket. The man was just too gorgeous in your opinion, making the thought of seeing him both enticing and nerve wrecking. You still stayed put however, you weren’t about to back out now. It was better to give this a chance and see where it goes than backing out before it even had the chance to get good. 

 

You were broken from your thoughts when a “Hey there Y/N!” was said in a familiar voice. You looked up from your phone to see that man, that sexy man from yesterday smiling at you as he made his way over. 

 

“Hey there Leon.” You smiled, playfully mocking him and earning a chuckle from said man. He was now in front of you as you stood up, having to look up even more since he was a lot taller than you. You mentally sighed at this, no one will ever understand your short problems. 

 

“So, I planned to take us to a nearby Diner if that’s alright with you? I figured we can go somewhere simple and get to know each other better.” You smirked.

 

“Like a date?” Leon seemed to blush at this, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck nervously as he chuckled. 

 

“Eh! I uh… well you see… um… I didn’t-” The sound of your chuckle caught his ears and he stopped rambling like an idiot and looked at you, his blush getting darker. 

 

“Don’t worry, I was only messing with you Leon. C’mon, I know what Diner you’re talking about.” You smiled up at him, easing his worries as he returned your smile. 

 

You both walked down the block from the grocery store, walking up to a small family owned business known as Diner Corp. It was roomy and fairly popular in this neighborhood, known for their sweet pastries and delicious tea and coffee. Leon opened and held the door for you, letting you enter as he followed after you. After taking a seat at a small booth, a waitress came to your table with a smile on her face as she looked at Leon like he was a god sent down from the heavens of Greek mythology. You shook your head as Leon didn’t even seem to notice the woman’s obvious fangirling, instead ordering what he wanted- which was a simple black coffee with little to no sugar. ‘ _ Men and their black coffee. _ ’ You thought with amusement as the waitress looked at you, faint traces of jealousy within her eyes as you ordered a cup of Earl gray tea. The waitress left and soon, Leon was looking as nervous as a person would be when faced with an angry bull.

 

“So what do you do for a living?” Leon asked, breaking the non-awkward silence. You shrug, playing with your fingers as you met his gaze. 

 

“I work a bakery shop few blocks from my apartment. You?” 

 

“Oh I love sweets, maybe I should stop by sometime heh.” You chuckled, really liking that idea. 

 

“I work at the police station as a agent.” You smiled. ‘ _ I called it _ ’ you thought to yourself.

 

“That’s pretty interesting, how is it?” 

 

“Ah well, I’m more of a field agent so I get all the up front crazy action. It gets tiring at times and often I find myself either annoyed at the stupid criminals or satisfied that I could take a step closer to protecting this part of town.” You nod in understanding, smiling softly at the man in front of you. You both stare into each other’s eyes, unable to look away as the attraction pulled you both closer together. Just then the woman from before comes to your table, handing out the drinks you orders along with two side pastries that came with the drinks. 

 

“Well isn’t that nice...” You mutter to yourself as you look at your cup which had black liquid smelling strongly like coffee. The foam cup had a name along with a number and a ‘call me’ written in black ink, making you roll your eyes at the stupid attempt. 

 

“I believe this is yours Leon.” You say, handing him the cup of black coffee he orders while taking the glass cup of tea. Leon’s snickering made you look up and blush faintly at his dazzling smile. 

 

“This is so cliche!” He whispers, making you chuckle quietly. 

 

“Well she was nearly drooling over you when she came to take our orders but you didn’t notice her.” Leon pouted.

 

“I wanted coffee.” You chuckle.

 

“Yes and you got it, along with a name and number too.” Leon smiled, taking a sip of his scorching coffee while you did the same with your tea. You closed your eyes at the delicious taste, you loved the tea from here.

 

“Plus why would I pay attention to another woman when I have you in front of me?” Your eyes snapped open at this, looking up at Leon who had a blush on his face as he busied himself with his cup. 

 

“What?” You asked, a blush on your own face.

 

“N-nothing! I said nothing!”  Leon said, biting into his sweet pastry. You decided to save him the embarrassment… for now, taking your own pastry and taking a bite. 

 

**Time skip...**

 

You and Leon were walking back toward the grocery store, the sun already setting as you walked back to the place you both first met. In all honesty, you both didn’t intend on staying that long in the diner but alas, you had lost track of time when Leon started talking about some crazy and funny stories at his job which made you laugh because it sounded as if his partner and friend was epitome of troublemaker. You had fun though, sharing your own little stories of the bakery and it’s shenanigans. 

 

“I had a lot of fun Leon.” You say as you both slow to a stop, turning to the taller male. Leon did the same, smiling down at you.

 

“I did too, we should do this more often.” You smirk, raising your eyebrow teasingly and smirking even more at the panicked look on Leon’s face.

 

“I-I mean… if you want to! You don’t have to see me anymo-” You yet again cut him off by wrapping your arms around his neck and bring him in for a tight hug. 

 

“I’d love that Leon.” You say as you pull away, smiling up at him as you pat his chest. 

 

“I must go now but I’ll see you then.” You start to walk away, only for Leon to step into your path. 

 

“Wait! At least give me your number…?” You smile, taking his phone that he had handed to you and typing your number in. You hand the phone back, a soft look on your face. “Goodnight Leon, get home safe.” You say, walking away, missing the fond look in his eye as he watched you walk away with a small smile. 

 

“You too, night Y/N.” He mutters and begins to walk in the direction of his own home.


	4. Agent pretty hair pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to Agent Pretty hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a few days to plan out before I wrote it bu it's finally out and I hope you all enjoy it :)

**Leon pov**

“So you bumped into this girl in front of a grocery store, ask her out on a date, and now you in love? Man that’s so cliche!” Chris roared with laughter, his drink abandoned as he laughed. The red haired girl next to him rolled her eyes, turning to an embarrassed Leon.

 

“Oh shut up Chris, you’re just jealous that this never happened between you and Jill.” Chris’s laughter stopped abruptly, glaring at his sister. He mumbled under his breath, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“To me I think it’s romantic! It’s so cute that you met her that way!” Claire yelled excitedly as she hugged leon and squeezed, causing the man to choke. 

 

“Claire chill, you’re going to end up suffocating him before he even gets the chance to tell her.” The girl chuckled, letting go of a red Leon. 

 

“Sorry about that...” 

 

“So what do you guys think… I don’t want to tell her yet since we just met like a five weeks ago...” Leon said, looking down at his almost empty cup of coffee. Chris and Claire hummed in thought almost at the same time, both tapping their chin and making Leon smirk. 

 

“I say go for it.” “I say take her out again.”  Chris and Claire said at the exact same time, Leon shaking his head. 

 

“You both have different opinions.” 

 

“Take mines, I’m a woman so I would know.” Chris rolled his eyes.

 

“So? Just because you’re a woman doesn’t mean you know how every other woman operates.” Claire glared at her brother.

 

“Yes it does, we are united as one!” 

 

“Now you sound like a cult member. Do women have secret cult in the midst of society? Should men make one?” Chris asked, smirking at his sister who looked about ready to punch him. Leon sighed, shaking his head. 

 

“I think I’ll just tell her over a date… it’ll be better that way… right?” Chris and Claire nodded at the same time before realizing this and glaring at each other again. Leon chuckled, getting up from his seat and throwing down a couple of dollars to pay for his cup. 

 

“Thanks for the help guys, I’ll leave you to your bickering.” He says, a smirk on his face as both of his friends try to defend themselves that they weren’t bickering. Leon only shook his head, leaving the cafe and taking out his phone. He dialed your number, putting the phone to his ear and listening to it ring three times before your angelic voice reached his ears. 

 

**Your pov**

 

You were humming a tune to yourself as you vacuum your living room, slowly swaying your hips in beat as you cleaned your apartment. It was your day off today, the only other reason you loved Thursdays so much, and you were spending it by cleaning your apartment since you really didn’t have anything else to do. Helena was working your shift today so you couldn’t hang out with her and Leon… Leon was probably busy as well. 

 

You sigh, turning off the vacuum. You missed him, the two of you have been having hectic schedules the past half week so you two couldn’t hang out afterwards like you were already used to doing. The time away was helpful though since it gave you the opportunity for you to make clear of your actual feelings for Leon. You sat down on your couch, leaning back as you looked your phone screen. On your home screen was a picture of you and Leon, it was taken on the third ‘friend’ date Leon had taken you on. He had taken you to a local circus show that had settled down in your neighborhood for a few upcoming days, taking you to eat afterwards. You had suggested in taking the picture since you had so much fun with Leon and wanted to remember that day. Taking the selfie was an hilarious event in your opinion since Leon kept making funny faces because, unbeknownst to you, he enjoyed your laugh and hearing it made he feel proud. 

 

After that day you felt different toward him but it wasn’t in a bad way, more of like a feeling stronger than the meaning of friendship. You had brushed it off and put it at the back of your mind however, constantly seeing him smile around you, pick you up from work to take you out for a lunch break, hearing his jokes and voice made that feeling stronger with each passing day. You knew you needed time to think things through, time to figure out what exactly this feeling was and the hectic week was your chance. After all the thinking on how he made you feel, how happy and safe you felt whenever you were around him, the feeling of butterflies in your stomach whenever he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, knees weak whenever he made a corny joke and smiled his cute smile afterwards… made one feeling clear as day. 

 

You had fallen in love with Leon S. Kennedy. 

 

You were taken from your thoughts when an incoming call from said man interrupted the silence. You answered, trying your damn hardest to keep the smile from your face (You failed miserably though).

 

“Hey Leon, what’s up?”

 

“Hey I was wondering if you were busy today. I have a day off today so I was wondering if… you wanted to hang out?” You smiled at his adorableness. 

 

“You’ve know me for what… four to five weeks and you still stutter around me?” You could hear Leon chuckle from the other line, a sound that made you fangirl internally. 

 

“Well… um… is that a no?” You roll your eyes.

 

“No, I never said no Leon. However, since you’re so eager to see me, I’ll go get dressed.” 

 

“Awesome! I’ll be over in 15 minutes.” 

 

“See ya then.” You say and hang up, looking at the picture of your home screen one last time before turning off your phone and heading to your bedroom. You picked out a casual outfit of a black shirt with baggy half sleeves, black leggings with matching socks. You pulled on your favorite pair of your black boots with it’s spikes your three black bracelets. After you brushed your H/L H/C locks, you placed on your black beanie (  [ https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1b/3a/4f/1b3a4f4cf4dbdb0ae5867045b6972a83--punk-rock-outfits-gothic-outfits.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1b/3a/4f/1b3a4f4cf4dbdb0ae5867045b6972a83--punk-rock-outfits-gothic-outfits.jpg) ). It was already mid fall and it was sort of chilly outside, the outfit you were currently wearing would prevent you from getting too cold though. 

 

As you were fixing on some simple lip gloss and some eyeliner, you hear Leon call your name from outside your apartment. A sigh leaves your lips as you finish up quickly and head to your front door, opening it and being greeted by an overly excited Leon.

 

“Hey, just give me a second to grab my wallet and purse.” He nods with a small smile, making your heart rate accelerate. You leave him at the door to go grab your purse and wallet quickly before heading back and entering the hallway. You close the door behind you, locking it before smiling a small smile up at him. 

 

“Well then, shall we go?” Leon smiled and held his elbow to you. 

 

“Yes, we shall go.” You both chuckle softly, you taking his arm as he leads you out of the apartment complex and led you to his car. 

 

“By the way, you look gorgeous.” Leon says, looking into your eyes and you felt your cheeks heat up. You smile shyly and play with your fingers. 

 

“Thank you Leon.” He justs smiles and nods, turning to start the car. 

 

“I hope you like where I am taking you.”

 

_ Too be continued _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I left a cliffhanger because I'm evil like that. Remember to leave Kudos and requests if you'd like.


	5. Not What It Seems Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update again. I'm thinking of keeping this book short, maybe a few more chapters I will add before ending it and continuing with the others. Don't worry, I'll make a poll so you guys can vote on who I should do next. Thanks for the support.

“Mmm… Leon~” You moan softly, sighing in pleasure.

 

“Yes Y/N?” Leon asks in his deep voice, looking down at you.

 

“Fuck, right there…~”

 

“Feels good there huh?”

 

“Oh yes~”

 

“Like the way I do this?” You nod your head up and down furiously.

 

“Yes, please don’t stop~” Leon chuckles.

 

“Now why would I do that? Your noises are music to my ears.” 

 

“Please, move a little lower…~” Leon does as told.

 

“Right here?” You could only sigh and moan in response, causing him to chuckle again. 

 

“Dammit Leon, your hands are magic.” 

 

“Well that’s why I offered to massage you when you said you were experiencing pain Y/N/ ” Leon said, a smirk clear on his face. You huffed, nearly wanting to kick his face with your foot.

 

“Ever thought of quitting at the agency and becoming a massage therapist? I would hire you.” You asked, teasing him as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Not a chance Y/N, you are not getting rid of me that easily...”

 

“I just said that I would hire you, you idiot.” 

 

“Yeah but we both know most of your time is spent cooped up in that office filing documents on suspicious people, other bioterrorist groups and organizations plus visualizing files on leaders of these organizations which are currently in custody. Me quitting means you get rid of my fabulousness from the office- Not happening, I strive to annoy you Y/N.”  You growl, poking his face with your big toe, causing him to chuckle but not getting rid of that shit eating grin he has on his face.  

 

“Get rid of that shit eating grin before I get rid of it for you.” 

 

“So fiesty, this is the reason why I am massaging you right now- You need to loosen up.” He says, nipping at your toe before going back to massage your foot. You grunt in frustration, laying your chin upon your forearm. However, you couldn’t stay mad at Leon, your long term friend and partner in the fight against Bioterrorism, for long since his magical hands moved up toward your calves, massaging and kneading at the tense knots there. 

 

“Oh god...” You sighed softly in pleasure, causing Leon to chuckle from behind you. 

 

“Yeah, you definitely needed this Y/N. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so many knots in one place. How hard do you train?” He asked, curiosity lacing his words. 

 

“I train in the extreme course.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because it’s the one that best suits me.” You could hear Leon sigh from behind you.

 

“Well. I could understand that. But, take it easy on yourself alright?” You hum and nod you head, too lost in the pleasure of his hands on your legs to give a coherent response. 

 

Time skip...

 

“Woah, thanks Leon. I really needed this so… thanks.” You smile softly, looking up at Leon who blushed faintly under your gaze. 

 

“E-eh… it’s f-fine heh...” Leon stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he avoided your gaze. You hum and get up, holding the towel around your body tightly as you walked to the dresser to retrieve your clean clothes, walking to the bathroom. 

 

“Well, I’m going to go take a quick shower and get changed. Make yourself at home while I’m gone.” Leon nods and heads out of your room, where the massage session had commenced. You hum to yourself as you turn on the water to hot, watching as the steam started to cloud in the bathroom. You let the towel fall and stepped inside, sliding the glass door closed and began to wash yourself quickly. Leon busied himself with getting a glass of orange juice and sitting down on the couch, placing the cup on the coffee table next to the arm of the couch and leaning his head against the back of the couch.  

 

After you are finished with your shower, you exit the bathroom and get dressed in your bedroom. You dress in your Pjs  [ https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1KhNlRVXXXXXiXXXXq6xXFXXXK/Avidlove-Sexy-Pajamas-Womens-Sleeve-Lace-Patchwork-Slim-Sleepwear-V-Neck-Nightwear-Pajamas-Set-Fashion-Nightgown.jpg_640x640.jpg ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1KhNlRVXXXXXiXXXXq6xXFXXXK/Avidlove-Sexy-Pajamas-Womens-Sleeve-Lace-Patchwork-Slim-Sleepwear-V-Neck-Nightwear-Pajamas-Set-Fashion-Nightgown.jpg_640x640.jpg) and brush your slightly damp hair. As you were putting your dirty clothes in the hamper you hear loud knock on your door, followed by various impatient knocks. You grunt and close the lid, slipping your feet into your F/C slippers and headed toward your door. Opening it, you see Leon there and you furrowed your smirk.

 

“Aww, just couldn’t last that long without my company. Missed me that much? ” you chuckled, the sound dying out rather awkwardly when you realized Leon wasn’t laughing. Hell he wasn’t even smirking-this made you furrow your brows in confusion.

 

“Leon, what’s wrong?” You asked but he just looks at you.

 

“Why don’t you love me like I love you?” His deep, serious voice broke through the silence after a few minutes of it. You look up at him in confusion because… Leon loved you?

 

“... Wha…?” He huffs.

 

“I’m tired of pretending Y/N, pretending that you don’t affect me when in reality… everything you do makes me feel… I-I can’t pretend that I don’t have feelings for you Y/N...” His little confession left you speechless and he of course took this the wrong way because next thing you know, Leon is sighing sadly and turning around and bolting out your apartment. You stand there, looking at the spot Leon was standing in not too long ago. 

 

“Leon… I-I… ”

 

**_Annnnnnnd I’ll leave you at a cliffhanger._ **


	6. Surprise!, Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon comes home from a mission with a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow readers, I'm glad to say that I can finally set a nice schedule for myself in terms of updating. Now that my hectic-ness of a life is kind of stable, I can determine which days I will update. I will update every weekend if I can, giving me the whole week to write and go over the chapter. Without further a do, please enjoy!

You were lounging in your room, lazily scrolling through the many files downloaded onto your laptop. You sighed for the thousandth time that very hour, clicking on the newest file just uploaded that evening and began to read it. You were well aware that working even during hours you were off was overworking but you couldn’t help yourself- when you got bored you worked, when you were alone you worked and when you missed a certain someone you worked to keep your mind off of them.  

 

Your best friend, maybe your only friend, Leon S. Kennedy was gone. Out on a mission alone, sent by Hunnigan. The mission itself wasn’t anything to worry about but you always felt more comfortable knowing Leon was accompanied by someone else. However, this wasn’t the case this time seeing as he was sent alone on a mission that you didn’t even get enough information on. This in itself was enough to make you worry over him, you tried and tried but no matter how skillful he was in the field you couldn’t help but worry over him. Hence the reason why you were reading an updated file on the recent suspects thought to be responsible for the creation of newly discovered B.O.W’s were brought into custody. 

 

“Due to recent events, the two suspects thought to be responsible for the recently discovered B.O.W’s have been brought into custody by the infamous veteran agent Leon S. Kennedy. The agent proposed various valuable evidence that points to the two suspects, William Jarred and Fredrick Gibson, being the culprit o these recent creations as well as clear confessions made by the Mr. arred who was- according to Mr. Kennedy- speaking on the phone to someone though it is unclear who...” You read aloud to yourself in a bored tone, eyes skimming over the brief info of the case as well as the summary and conclusions they have made. You also read the files on the individual suspects, analyzing their information and picture before moving on. You made a mental note that when Leon showed up to your apartment, as he always did after his missions, to congratulate him on keeping his promise and making it back safely.  

 

You shut your laptop, sighing softly as your now heavy eyelids fluttered closed as your head fell onto your bed. 

 

Time Skip- With Leon

 

Leon sighed tiredly, getting out of the yellow cab service car with a decorated paper bag with your favorite sweets and a nice surprise present in his left arm and walking toward your building with a pep in his step despite how tired his body was. 

 

“Hope she’s still awake… I doubt it though.” He chuckled, a small fond smile on his face as he entered the building and walked toward the elevator. He pressed the button to the top floor once he entered the elevator, shifting the decorated paper bag into his other arm as he waited almost impatiently. He couldn’t wait to see you again after all these weeks of being away on a mission that was honestly boring in his opinion and all he thought about was you and what you were doing. 

 

Exiting his thoughts when the ding of the bell rang throughout the silent air, signaling he was at your floor. He bolted from the elevator, heading straight to your door that was straight down the hallway. He knocked, unable to contain his excitement any longer as you opened the door three minutes later- fingers rubbing at your tired eyes as he looked upon your bed head. The sight did things to him that he was too shy to admit so he cleared his throat and averted his eyes, putting the bag behind him and smiled at you. 

 

“Oh… hey Leon. Just got back from your mission?” You ask as you move aside to let him in. You close the door as he nods, explaining everything. 

 

“Yeah, the mission was a success and all that jazz. Though, I wish they would have given me some company, the mission was boring as hell.” You chuckle as you head to the bathroom to fix yourself up, Leon following you. He leaned against the frame with the present safely hidden under the couch pillow in the living room. 

“So how was your time away from me?” Leon asks with a teasing smile, to which you respond with the infamous roll of your eyes.  

 

“Please, I actually enjoyed the quietness.” You joke, rinsing your mouth and brushing your hair. 

  
  


“I know you missed me...” ‘ _ I missed you so much _ ’ Leon thought to himself as he looked at you with a small smile. It was only when you were snapping your fingers in his face did he lose his train of thought and realize he had zoned out while staring at you. 

 

“Leon! What the hell…. Are you feeling alright?” You asked, worry filling your voice as you touched and felt all over his face, looking for any evidence that he may be wounded or sick. Leon, although he loved the feeling of you touching him, gently grabbed your hands to stop you. 

 

“Easy Y/N, I just zoned out. I guess the lack of sleep is catching up to me since I’m home.” you nod you head and without letting go of his hands, drag him to the living room. 

 

“Well you already know the drill, you’re more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like.” Leon smiles gratefully, purposely sitting next to the hidden present so you won’t get suspicious. You ‘tched’ at his smiling, sitting next to him.

 

“Always ready to stay the night huh? This is basically your second home since you’re barely at your own apartment.” Leon chuckled at your words, shaking his head. 

 

“I go to my apartment!” He defended, however you just gave him that look.

 

“Oh really? I bed their are dust bunnies all over your floor and furniture!” Leon shrugged.

 

“I have no food in my house...” 

 

“That’s because you go grocery shopping and bring it here.” 

 

“My internet isn’t working...”

 

“Because you pay half of the bills here.”

 

“My bed isn’t comfortable...” Leon said, giving you that innocent look. 

 

“That’s because you invested in a new one for the guest/ your bedroom.” Leon sighed in defeat, nodding his head. 

 

“Alright, alright… I do consider this home though. My apartment is so… hmm… dead? Gloomy even, and cold but here… here is so lively and welcoming. Light, friendly atmosphere and great company. I guess my apartment is my second home.” He chuckled along with you. You nod your head, shrugging your shoulders. 

 

“Well, personally, I like my apartment better when you’re around rather than when you’re gone. Seems different when you are gone. I guess that’s because I enjoy your company too.” You confess, hiding your blush.  Leon looked at you, eyes wide from shock that soon turned into a smile. He was happy that you enjoyed his company, very glad that he can make your home better.

 

“Are you hungry?” You asked after a moment of silence, looking at him once you get your blush under control. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” You smile, getting up from your seat on the couch and walk over to the kitchen to prepare him some good dinner. 

 

“Also… I-I have something for you...” You hear him say, his voice rather timid as opposed to his usual strong and smooth voice. You look up from what you were doing and see Leon holding a small rectangular white box adorned with a pink bow. He wasn’t looking at you, instead focusing on the ground as he held the box out for you. 

 

“I… uh saw it when I was passing by a store and… thought of you and I just couldn’t leave it there...“ He explained as you took the box gently from his hands, your fingers brushing against his and sending your skin on fire. 

 

You carefully untie the bow and take the lid off of the box, seeing a beautiful set of Sapphire jewelry  [ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/7c/28/857c281a9c06da986818da1aab81efdd.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/7c/28/857c281a9c06da986818da1aab81efdd.jpg) . You just knew, by the looks of it that it was expensive. You place a hand over your mouth, which now hung open and you look at Leon with wide eyes. Leon on the other hand had taken your reaction as a sign that you didn’t like it so he panicked. 

  
  


“I knew it was a bad idea… here let me just ret-” He was cut off by you hugging him tightly, pulling him close to your body as you buried your face in his neck. Leon, who was frozen, just held your waist timidly as he stood there. 

 

“ I love it….” You whisper into his ear, hugging him closer. Leon soon ran his hands up your back, pulling you close as he nuzzled your neck. 

 

“I’m glad...” Leon mumbled. You pull away first, looking up at him and your eyes meet. 

 

“Y/N...” Leon whispers, leaning down closer to your lips just as you lean up. 

 

“Leon...” You whisper back just as your lips meet in a passionate kiss. 

 

You had originally planned to spend the rest of the night re-reading files upon files while contemplating your life choices but right now, as Leon gently pushed you up against the wall and trapped you between it and him, as his skilled hands ran up your thighs, you couldn’t find it within yourself to complain. This was far better than reading files all night.


	7. Cafe Shenanigans

“Thank you!”

 

“Enjoy and have a good day.” Came a monotonous voice from the counter.

 

You sigh- a blank look on your face as you watch the customer leave the cafe you worked at. As you waited for the next person to walk in, you clean the tables and countertops, humming to yourself.

 

The bell to the entrance rang, signaling a new customer so you make your way to the front, waiting patiently for the male to come closer. The male was at least 6 feet tall, making you hate the dude already for being so tall while you had struggles just reaching for ingredients up high in the cabinets. 'Freaking tall people and their privileges.' You though angrily, your blank stare turning to a sharp glare. The male, besides being tall, had medium length dirty blond hair, sharp facial features and a nice taste in style.

 

"Welcome, what can I get you?" You ask, your voice stern and void of emotion.  The male looks down at you and smiles genuinely, tapping his chin as he looks up to read over the options.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just new to the neighborhood and I have been searching for a good place that sells coffee around here. Can you be so kind as to recommend something?" He asks. 'His voice... sounds ni- No! Don't think like that.' You think to yourself as you sigh and shrug.

 

"It's the fall season and usually during this time, the Pumpkin spice latte is what sells.  If you don't like pumpkin spice then we have ginger, apple cinnamon, apple cider,  and caramel apple." You inform him, looking up at him with a bored look. He nods, seemingly oblivious to your glare since you basically had to look up at him.

 

"May I have a medium Pumpkin Spice Latte?"

 

"Will that be all?"

 

"Hmm... for now. I'm still looking." You nod and go over to the machine to fix him his preferred latte.

 

"So, what's your name?" His voice startles you out of your thoughts, the question unexpected.

 

"Why?" Came your awkward response.

 

"Because that's how two strangers introduce themselves to one another. Giving them their name."

 

"Oh." You say, causing him to chuckle.

 

"One medium cup of Pumpkin Spice Latte." You say, placing the steaming cup of coffee on the counter. He goes into his wallet slowly, taking his time and you narrow your eyes suspiciously.

 

"How much do I owe you?"

 

"That would be 4 dollars." He hands you a five, smiling at you.

 

"You can keep the change." He says, waving his hand when you handed him a dollar back.

 

"But it was 4 dollars, you gave me 5. I owe you 1 more dollar in change."

 

"Yeah, keep it."

 

"I will never understand people like you." You say, putting the extra dollar back into the cashier and closing it. You eye him up and down, taking in his physique.

 

"Is there a reason you are standing there, staring at me while you sip at your latte?" You ask in a bored tone.

 

"Well, I was trying out the taste. I never had a pumpkin spiced latte before." You shake your head.

 

"And you still order it? If it turned out you didn't like it, that would have been a waste of my ingredients."

 

"Luckily I do like it then." You huff and notice he isn't leaving. Narrowing your eyes, you cross your arms.

 

"Well? Is there anything else I could help you with?" You ask. The make shrugs, looking at the showcase that held all your baked pastries and whatnot.

 

"Hmm. What type of pastries do you recommend?" He asked after a short period of silence.

 

"Like the latte, what usually sells more around this time is the Pecan and Maple Danish. We also have Pumpkin Spice Pretzel bites, Slutty pumpkin bars-" The male snickers quietly at the name but you ignore it. "-Pumpkin Cannolis and apple cannolis, Pumpkin Pie and Apple Pie, Pumpkin Pie Bombs, Pumpkin Whoopie pies, Pumpkin Pie cupcakes,  apple chips, and caramel apple cake to name a few." You say in one breath, the strange male looking at you intently.

 

"May I have 5 of those Pecan danishes you mentioned earlier?" You nod and go to the back, opening one of the containers that keep the pastries fresh and hot. You carefully take out five of the danishes, placing them in a foam container with some napkins and a form. You walk back to him, seeing him go into his wallet again.

 

"That would be 7 dollars and 25 cents." He hands you a 10 dollar bill this time, smiling at you yet again.

 

"Keep the change." You narrow your eyes dangerously, putting the 10 dollar bill into the cashier.

 

"What's your deal buddy?" He tilts his head.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Why are you still here? You got what you wanted no?"

 

"Yeah... but I'm still checking." He says in a hurry, picking up the fork and cutting a piece of the danish before bringing it to his mouth. By this point, you were surprised that there weren't any customers or a long line of them.  

 

"This is amazing, did you make this?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Wait, are you the only one who works here?" He asked, looking at you.

 

"Yes. Why?"

 

"Isn't that a lot of work for one person?" You shrug, absentmindedly cleaning the counter around you both.

 

"Yeah, but I have time. I don't like being home sometimes and I love baking." You answer curtly, holding the cloth.

 

"Can I have a little bit of everything to take home with me?" He asks, causing you to look at him.

 

"Really? Everything?"

 

"Yes please."

 

"You have a pregnant wife or something?" He laughs, the sound music to your ears and you fight the smile that struggled to break from your usual mask of stoic-ness.

 

"Hmm, fine. Give me a sec." He nods and you go into the back kitchen again, grabbing a few foam containers and filling them up with a little bit of everything.  When that was done you return to the front, narrowing your eyes again when you see a 50 dollar bill in his hand.

 

"I don't think that's-"

 

"Please keep the change."

 

"Do you think I'm poor?" You ask suddenly and he panics.

 

"N-no of course not! I just don't want the money back."

 

"Why? Do you make illegal money?"

 

"Oh no, it's not that. My mother always said to give without expecting anything in return."

 

"Um... well thanks, I guess. "

 

Time Skip ...

 

"That's enough Mr.Kennedy." You say as Leon was about to order yet another thing to eat or drink. By this point, you feared he had spent all his hard earned money on your shop. Earlier on, after the 50 dollar incident, he had introduced himself as Leon S. Kennedy. However, he was still in your shop for a total of three hours, buying countless things. 'He even ate all those pastries by himself...' You thought to yourself, shuddering at the thought of that mans bottomless stomach.

 

"Awe but..."

 

"No buts. you've made my shop out of service since all the pastries are gone."

 

"I can buy you the ingredients."

 

"You've spent nearly 100 dollars on sweets and drinks Leon." He sighs., a small smile on his face.

 

"Before I go, can I at least know your name?" You look at him, hands on your waist.

 

"It's Y/N." His smile is so bright, so genuine that you wonder why he wanted to know your name so badly. You shake off the feeling, watching him get up and throw his trash in the garbage.

 

"Well then Y/N, thank you for such the amazing food and drinks. I shall be back tomorrow." You look at him.

 

"Tomorrow?" He nods.

 

"Yes, tomorrow. Today was my day off so I used it to search for a good coffee place. Now when I go to work tomorrow, I can come here before and see you." You couldn't help but blush, looking away from him as you busy yourself by wiping the table.

 

"Well see ya Y/N." You wave him goodbye before locking the door and switching the sign from open to closed before going back to the table. You were about to clean it when you see a napkin there. You shake your head, picking it up only for your eyes to widen.

 

There, on that napkin, was Leon's name and number.

 

You blush furiously but couldn't stop the smile that etched onto your features.

 

"Who knows, maybe he can brighten up my life a bit."You mumble to yourself as you take out your phone and type in his number.

 

Time Skip...

 

Leon was climbing up the stairs to his apartment, not taking the elevator because he didn't like it, nearly jumped when he heard his phone ring. He reached into his coat pocket and took out his phone, seeing that he got a message from an unknown number, but it made him smile nonetheless.

 

From Unknown: Hey, it's Y/N. Next time, warn me that you are going to buy everything so I can make extra.

 

Leon chuckles.

 

To Unknown (Contact changed to Princess): Sure, I promise I'll do that. Good night Princess.

 

From Princess:... You will pay for that nickname. Nighty night stranger.

 

Leon chuckles and enters his apartment, a lovestruck smile on his face.


	8. Welcome to Biohazrd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is the bartender of the bar Biohazard and he tries to cheer you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy, leave any comments if you have Thank you! Also, Biohazard is the name of the bar.

You grunted in annoyance, watching as your friends yet again ditched you at some random spot in this godforsaken bar to flirt and grind on some random men. You sigh and turn around, lightly tapping your half-filled cup of tequila. You stared intently at the liquid, suddenly feeling slightly depressed that your supposedly "best friends" keep ditching you at parties and bars.

 

' _ Then why invite me? _ ' You thought to yourself bitterly.

 

"Hey sexy, why the long face?" A male voice asked, sounding from your left so you look through your peripheral vision to see a fairly old looking man grinning at you with an almost predatory-like smile. You grunted, your face contorting in disgust as you averted your eyes back to your cup.

 

"I asked you a question sweetheart."

 

"Obviously I don't want to answer." You spit out, you E/C eyes narrowing as the male's chuckle reached your ears.

 

"Maybe you should have a little more respect for your elders."

 

"I don't respect sick old men."

 

"C'mon baby, all I want is to have some fun."

 

"Like I'd let you put your filthy hands on me. Leave me alone." You growl out in warning as he inches closer, the stench of his alcoholic breath assaulting your nose.

 

"Oh, don't be like that baby. C'mon, you must be bored sitting here all by your lonesome so why not-"

 

"I believe the lady told you to leave her alone. Beat it before I make you." Another male's voice reached your ears, coming from right in front of you. You looked up to see a very * **Cough** *extremely* **Cough** * attractive young man glaring daggers at the elder male next to you, a cloth in hand as he cleaned the glass in the other. The older male snorted at the threat before catching himself gulping as the younger man's glare intensified.

 

"Fine, I'll go find some fun elsewhere." He grumbles and walks away. You turn to the bartender, giving him a nod in gratitude.

 

"Thanks for that..." The man's glare diminishes into a soft and friendly gaze, smiling at you.

 

"Leon. And no problem, I could tell he was bothering you." You nod, flashing him a small smile before turning back to stare at your drink, watching the condensation liquid drip down the cup.

 

"Want to talk about it?" Came his voice again as.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You look sad, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be looking so down." He smiled softly at you, making you blush as you noticed how close he was now.

 

"T-that's alright... I'm fine." You lie, looking away.

 

"C'mon, who do I have to beat up?" He joked, causing you to chuckle.  

 

"No need Leon, I'm just upset about something my friends did." The male frowns and nods.

 

"The case of fake friends huh?" You nod, watching as he wiped away at the counter.

 

"Yeah, they invited me here for a "girls night" but then they ditch me to go flirt with some strangers." You shake your head, scoffing at the mere mention of them. You honestly didn't know why you were friend with them anymore.

 

"They don't deserve you if they're so willing to ditch you and leave you all alone in a bar. What if I hadn't shown up in time to stop that man? They just leave you alone in the face of danger. I hate people like that." He says and you could tell he was mad about the whole situation which really warmed your heart. You reach over and touch his hand, making him look at you.

 

"Don't worry, I still have you to keep me company Leon." This causes him to smile, to which you blush because his smile is so bright and handsome that it makes you weak.

 

"Well, how about I take you out?"

 

"Eh?" You ask dumbly, too shocked beyond belief. ' _ Did he just ask me out...? _ ' You think to yourself. Leon chuckles at your reaction, putting away the cloth.

 

"Yeah, may I take you out? My shift just ended five minutes ago but I don't want to stop talking with you, you're great company." You blush even more at this and nod.

 

"Sure you can take me out... I like your company too." Leon smiles brightly and looks to his side, waving someone over.

 

"Yo Chris! Take over, my shift just ended so stop flirting with Jill and get to work!"  You chuckle as a big buffy man comes over with a blush on his face.

 

"Shut up Leon, like you aren't flirting with this lady over here!" Leon shrugs, going through the door and coming over to you.

 

"Never denied that I was, good luck." You blush and take his hand that he offered you. Chris waves goodbye and then you two are out in fresh air.

 

"So what's your name?" Leon asks once you two are a little away from the bar.

 

"Y/N. Where are we going?"

 

"I'm taking you to my favorite place."

 

"And where would that be?"

 

"A local diner down the street that stays open 24/7." You both chuckle and head there.

 

' _ Maybe being ditched by those people wasn't so bad this time. _ ' You think to yourself as Leon holds the door to the diner open for you. You  two sit down and order, thus the start of a beautiful and long-lasting relationship begins.


	9. Agent Pretty Hair Finalle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long to post this, I wasn't sure how to end it but I hope you all like it. Please leave a vote and a comment on what you thought

"This is amazing..." You mumble, E/C eyes wide in awe as your orbs racked over every breathtaking detail. Leon, who stood next to you, smiled genuinely and gently took your hand in his. You broke from your trance and looked up at him, a smile graced your lips as well as he led you two to a table reserved for the both of you.

"I know you don't like... expensive places but I had to take you somewhere other than a cafe." You and he chuckle at this, you had always liked casual places to dine, not one for fancy expensive places but tonight you could make an exception.

"It's fine Leon, I don't mind this." Leon sighed in relief.

"Phew, thank god." You both chuckle just as a waitress comes in, handing out two menus. You smile slightly and thank her, before opening your menu. You were already looking at the side that held the cheapest dishes when Leon cleared his throat.

"Order something that's not cheap yeah? I already know where you were looking." He smiled kindly before going back to his menu, making you snicker and look at the slightly expensive dishes.

"Are you both ready to order?" Came a slightly deeper feminine voice. You look up from your menu to see a different waitress. This one was slimmer, silky raven hair that reached the back of her neck, pale skin and slightly narrowed eyes that silently threatened you. You wanted to scoff but you kept your bearings and cleared your throat.

"Yes, we are ready to order." The mysterious woman nodded and took out a small notepad and pen. Leon was silent the whole time you placed your order, which was simple alfredo with extra sauce and a side of shrimp (or chicken/salad for those of you allergic to fish), a glass of smooth red wine and breadsticks. The woman nodded, looking over at Leon who ordered dumplings extra stuffed and a side of garlic bread and red wine also.

"I will be back with your drinks shortly." The raven-ette said before stalking away.

"So, Leon. You going to tell me who that was?" Leon looked at you shocked but sighed in defeat.

"I was hoping she wouldn't be here or do that."

"Do what?"

"Change tables to wait, she did that on purpose." You nod your head, not really interested in the woman or the subject in general.

"Well, let's just enjoy this date hmm?" A look of relief falls on Leon's face and he nods his head.

"Ah, yeah. Let's do that."

Time Skip- After Dinner...

You walk out of the restaurant and into the chilly night, holding Leon's arm that he so graciously offered.

"I still believe you should have let me pay at least half." Leon chuckled at your persistence of the subject. You see, you and Leon had been arguing over who should pay the bill for tonight's dinner, you suggested that you pay since he had gone all out but Leon was being the stubborn mule he usually was and refused so you suggested to pay half and half but he still refused and paid for the bill, taking you out of the restaurant.

"I wanted to take you out on a date, it's my job to pay and I honestly don't mind. " You shake your head but a small smile was on your lips despite the fact that you were slightly bothered that he would spend his money so easily on you without a second thought. You hold onto him tighter as a particular rough blast of wind brushed passed you and him, making you shiver.

"Cold?" you nod.

"It's a bit chillier than when you picked me up." Leon wraps his arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer to his warmth as you two pick up the pace.

Time Skip-At your house...

"Come in and make yourself at home." You say as you hurriedly close the front door behind Leon. Leon sets his coat down on the back of the sofa along with yours as you sigh in relief of the warmth that engulfs your body.

"Want something to drink?" You ask but Leon shakes his head and opens his arms, lightly motioning for you to come over. You do so with a small smile on your face, feeling happy when his arms wrap themselves around you and make you feel even warmer. You feel him lay his head on top of yours and you chuckle, nuzzling closer to his chest.

"I have something I want to tell you..." He mumbles, making you look up in curiosity.

"Well, what is it?"

"... I love you." You blush heavily, your heart doing all crazy things as excitement and shock take over your entire being. Leon, taking your silence the wrong way, begins to panic.

"Fuck... I messed up huh?... I shouldn't have said anything... now you're going to-" He wasn't able to finish his ramblings because you gently cup his face and plant your lips onto his in a soft kiss. It works in shutting him up while also giving him his answer. You pull away slowly and rather reluctantly, your eyes fluttering open.

"I love you too, I have for a long time," You say in a soft voice, your cheeks red as well as his. However, not even two minutes later, a stupid grin spreads across Leon's face and next thing you know, he is pulling you closer and into another more passionate kiss. You moan softly, threading your fingers through his silky locks as his large hands grip firmly on your waist.

Leon pulls away, resting his forehead gently on yours and looks deeply into your eyes.

"I love you, Y/N." You smile, bringing him into another passionate kiss, one that caused the both of you to moan softly against each other's mouths.

Leon's large hands roamed up and down your sides, making delicious shivers to run up your spine and shake your whole body. You placed your hands on his chest, feeling the muscles there twitch with anticipation as you ran your hands up to his broad shoulders. He pulls you impossibly close to his body, his hands resting low on your hips, running his thumb over the bones there sensually and gently.

The need for oxygen forced you two to break apart again but this time, he trailed open-mouthed kisses from your jawline to your neck, searching for your sweet spot. This caused you to let out a small moan upon feeling his nice lips on your skin, sucking and nipping gently. You gasped when his lips and teeth grazed over a specific spot on your collarbone, feeling him smirk against the skin before he began to abuse that spot, even more, getting more rougher by the minute, spurred on by your soft whimpers and moans.

"... Leon..." you moan out, gently tugging at his hair as he pulled away, admiring his handy work.

"Now everyone will know you belong to someone. That someone is me." You chuckle, not at all bothered by the fact that he just left a dark hickey on a spot that would be terribly impossible to cover up, not that you would.

"Let's take this to my room Agent Pretty Hair, there's no need to rush when we have all night." You mutter in a low seductive voice, bitting your bottom lip and rubbing your hand down against his arm before reaching his hand and grabbing it, tugging him through the hallway and toward your bedroom. Leon had a large smile spread across his face, looking like a lovesick idiot as his body quivered with anticipation.

"Lead the way baby." He muttered into your ear when he got close enough, bringing you close so that your ass rubbed against his hardened cock. You chuckle, a blush on your cheeks as you open your bedroom door, closing it behind you.

And then a long night of lovemaking and fun began, Leon, making you his as you claimed him.


	10. Chippendale!Leon x Shy!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is a Chippendale and it is your birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, my friend had requested a birthday present and I paused so I could work on it for them. you know who you are, I am sorry that this is two days late, I hope you like it!! Let me know what you think! Happy late birthday!

"Can we not please? I really don't see the reason why you girls have to drag me alo-"  
  
"Hush already Y/N, nothing you say will get you out of this! I said we were going out for your B-Day and we are doing it!" A girl with red=ish hair says loudly, a.k.a Claire, your best friend since high school who currently has a vice grip on your wrist. You sigh irritably, letting yourself be dragged to a room where you see your other friends, Helena, Sherry, and Hunnigan. You grumble, all your friends were major extroverts, you being the only one that was extremely introvert. Hell, you still had no clue how you all became best friends.  
  
You met Claire in your freshman year of high school, she was extremely loud and obnoxious, just like her brother Chris Redfield who was also loud and obnoxious. Put those two in the same room and it'll be a miracle if your windows lasted. Helena came along as a transfer student during your junior year of high school, Helena clicked well with you and Claire, a little less loud than Claire but also very masculine for a woman. She was nice and pretty smart, whatever the both of them didn't understand, they'd come to you and you'd help them but not give them the answers much to their misfortune. You met Sherry in freshman year of College, she was a sweet girl on the outside but on the inside, once you got to know her, she was just as loud as Claire and could be a bitch to her enemies. Hunnigan came along later that same year when she moved into our five room dorm after getting into a fight with one of her old dorm mates. All four of them in the same room just killed you with the loudness but you low key enjoyed their company and found their antics and quirks amusing.  
  
Back to the present, you sigh and sit down as far away from the suspicious looking stage in the middle of the weirdly lit room, only to have your friend clutter around you and move you to the middle, right in front of the stage. You keep a stoic face as Hunnigan speaks up.  
  
"So I managed to get all of us tickets for front row seats, thanks to my auntie, Y/N is surely in for a big surprise because I managed to even get to talk with one of them so they know the plan," Hunnigan spoke in a whisper like tone to Claire, the red-haired girl chuckled evilly while taking a glance at your oblivious self.   
  
"Which one did you talk to?" Claire whispered back, looking back at Hunnigan.  
  
"I didn't get his real name, only his stage name. He has dirty blond hair, blue-ish gray eyes, and a very muscular build. He also has a very smooth deep voice that will surely get Y/N's panties in a twist and get her tripping, stumbling and fumbling. I also talked with the head lady of this place, she knows what's going on too." Claire and Hunnigan chuckle like to evil mistresses as they looked at your bored face.   
  
"She is sooooo anxious right now," Helena whispered to Sherry, the blond looking at you and nodding her head in agreement.   
  
"Poor girl has no idea what is coming."   
  
"HEY GIRLS!!" A loud voice calls out over the increasingly growing crowd of exciting females. You turn to see Ella, Becky, Tasha, Raye, and Lissa walking toward them with huge smiles on their faces.   
  
'I don't trust those smiles and why is there only girls in this place. ' You think as the girls take a seat in the row behind you. You had met these girls during your job at the diner you worked at as a cook, Ella, Tasha, and Raye were baristas, while Lissa and Becky helped you in the kitchen and Sherry along with Claire owned the place. Hunnigan worked as a business assistant for her father, under training so that she can inherit the business when her father passes and Helena worked as a trainer for recruits in the police force with Chris. They greet you with happy, genuine smiles to which you greet them with one small smile of your own before you turn around and stare off into space again.   
  
"Are you girls ready for the show?! I know I am!" Ella says loudly, screaming over the loud noise of overly excited females, much to your annoyance. Ella was always so desperate for a man's attention, which you deemed her only bad quality because if she wasn't trying to steal a man or get their attention, she was a nice girl and pleasant company.   
  
"Fuck yeah! Can't wait to see who get's picked for tonight's solo!" Claire said and you looked at her once you detected a mischevious tone in her voice. 'Hmm... she is definitely planning something.' You think just as the lights turn down and the crowd quiets down in anticipation.   
  
"Oh, is the movie finally starting?" You ask innocently, to which your old group of friends chuckles, making you very confused.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's starting alright," Helena says and turns her attention to the stage. you swallow your anxiety and turn back to the stage as well just as a woman in a pretty red dress with a slit on the left leg comes out from behind curtains. She was simply beautiful, fair pale skin, Asian eyes and raven hair, coupled with red lipstick and a black choker. Her slim hands held a microphone and you could only assume that this wasn't the movie you wanted to watch of Tom Cruise but instead an opera or something.   
  
"Good evening Ladies!" The Asian woman said, her voice deep and smooth as her eyes scanned the screaming crowd of hormonal women for a special someone. When she found the birthday girl she smiled a small smile and her eyes lit up dangerously.   
  
"Tonight is a very special night! A night where someone's dreams will come true!" She says slowly, eyeing you from time to time.   
  
"Someone has a special date with one of my Chippendales tonight, right here on this stage!" the crowd gets impossibly louder, causing you to wince. 'So no opera then? And what the heck is a Chippendale?'   
  
"I picked out the very BEST for this event, I'm sure you all know him!" The women answer with loud wolf whistles and cries of hormones.   
  
"Do you want to hear who has the specialty of being with him or should I introduce in and let him pick?!" The crowd screams for the lady in red to introduce him, let him pick out the "special" girl. 'Who is him?' You think as your friends scream along with the crowd.   
  
"Introduce?! Alright then, please make noise for Leon Scott Kennedy!!" the crowd gets even crazier as a lean man with dirty blond hair comes on stage in nothing but a white opened button up shirt and black slacks that look way too tight. 'His balls probably can't breathe...' You think to yourself as your cheeks redden slightly. The man takes the microphone from the lady in red and smiles to the crowd, you felt your heart stutter a bit at such a charming smile.   
  
"Evening Ladies," The man said in his deep voice. 'Hm well, he's cute.' You think nonchalantly as you continue to look at him, not at all drooling over the male. You couldn't say the same for the other women in the room.   
  
"A little bird told me that it was one of you ladies birthday today!" You freeze, sudden realization hitting you like a truck as you look at your friend Claire.  
  
"No..." You began to say, only for Claire and Hunnigan to cut you off.  
  
"Oh yes." You cringe and look back at the Chippendale, watching as his eyes land on you.  
  
"Ah, there she is! You, Birthday girl, why don't you come up here?!" You instantly shake your head, making the crowd chuckle along with the guy. 'His laugh is nice...' You think just as he takes a step closer, waving you over.  
  
"C'mon birthday girl, don't be shy." You still refuse.  
  
"Awe, I don't bite.... unless you want me too." This makes you blush and by now your friends were all pushing you toward the stage.   
  
"Y/N, Go!"  
  
"Remember, there's no way of getting out of this!" Leon smiles at your shyness, thinking about how cute you were and he moved so that he was right in from of you.   
  
"Please?" He asked as he held a hand out to you. you look at it timidly before slowly, ever so slowly you reach up and take it. He smiles charmingly at you, gently tugging you up and leading you onto the stage. You hear your friends cheering in the background as well as the other women in the crowd. Your heart felt as if it would burst from your chest, something like from that alien movie you watched last night as you neared that chair that just magically appeared in the middle of the stage. 'I don't remember that being there...'   
  
Leon helped you sit down, flashing you another smile as he made his way to the lady in red.   
  
"Give it up for the Birthday girl!" The crowd cheered you on happily, making you more nervous by the seconds that ticked by. Leon made his way over to you after handing the microphone back to you, giving you a heartwarming smile.   
  
"W-what is... happening... ?" You finally asked, happy that you were able to find your voice, if only for a second.  
  
"All your desires are about to come true." Was the only thing he said before the lights dimmed even more and some techno beat came on. Somehow, this excited the crowd even more. You were still too confused to know what was going on, even when he started to slowly slip off his shirt, your eyes widening as they landed on his well-toned abs and built chest.   
  
'He has nice nipples...' You think to yourself as you watch Leon sway his hips to the beat of the music. His body was so close to yours that you could feel the heat radiating off of him. Leon let a small sigh escape his parted lips as he looked down at your blushing face, finding it cute how you were trying to be discreet with your looks but he saw them, saw how your eyes seemingly twinkled with delight and wonder in the dim light. He smirked, reaching down to gently grab your hands in his and lift them up, placing your small hands on his abs. He shivered as your warm, slender fingers grazed over his skin, moving closer to you as the crowd behind him cried happy cheers.   
  
The blush on your face deepened in color as you let your hands rest on his abs, feeling them twitch with his movements as he shook his hips. The beat became faster, your eyes widening as Leon began to loosen the belt that held his pants up, his fingers slowly and teasingly opening the button and lowering the zipper. He would have pulled down his pants if it weren't for you grabbing his hands to stop him, making him chuckle as he grabbed your arms gently and lifted you up out of the chair.   
  
You shuddered when Leon's large hands found themselves caressing your body, sliding up and down your sides sensually but avoiding any intimate parts, which you didn't know whether to feel sad about that or grateful. His hands rested on your hips as he began to slowly grind against you, making you blush and want to cover your face up but he had other plans. As if reading your mind, Leon grabbed hold of your wrists and held then gently but firmly as he continued to grind against you to the beat. Leon then maneuvered your body around, as if you two were in an intimate dance and the crowd, nor your friends mattered but you two.   
  
The lady in red, though you couldn't see her, was watching you two dance with jealousy and envy in the pools of her raven orbs. Leon caught on to this though he didn't care. He was once with the lady in red, the two were introduced by Leons longtime best friend Chris Redfield. However, it didn't turn out well between Leon and her since when he came back from one of his late night shows, he found her on her knees at the business end of another dancers "pole". He knew that whoever he dated would doubt his loyalty due to his profession but he just wished that someone would give him a chance to prove that he wasn't like the others, that he would stay loyal no matter what and he just wished someone saw past his profession and saw him as a regular guy looking for love. Alas, his wishes were unheard and he has been alone ever since. Currently, he was very entranced by you, a bashful girl obviously tricked by your friends into coming here because he knew without a doubt, you would never come to this place willingly. That's why he is going to make your stay very worthwhile.   
  
"So what is your name?" He whispered/asked into your ear as he continued to dance with and on you. You groaned softly to yourself, this man really knew how to make a lady feel great but you felt that he was wasting his time on you since you knew you would never be good enough, at least not for a man like him. you wanted to slap yourself for that last thought, Leon was just an ordinary man, he wasn't superhuman or whatever, just a normal human being making his money by showing off his great banging body.   
  
"Y-Y/N..." you whispered back as he had you sit back in the chair.   
  
"That's a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman. The name is Leon, pleasure to meet you." you blushed at his words and nodded, not knowing how to respond to such a compliment like that one. Leon chuckled at your bashfulness and continued to dance, his body moving like this was second nature to him and it probably was.   
  
All too soon the beat slowed and eventually stopped altogether and you found yourself disappointed when Leon smiled at you and held a hand out to you to help you up. You gingerly grabbed hold of it, the skin on skin contact electrifying not only you but him too as he watched you quickly let go and rush to your screaming friends, who you began to scold for even thinking tricking you was a good idea. Leon chuckled as horror-struck their faces as they listened to you, no doubt you were threatening them with the worst death imaginable to mankind for their trickery and Leon smiled longingly at you as he watched you saunter out toward the exit with your friends close behind. He hastily grabbed the microphone from the jealous woman in red, bringing it to his lips.   
  
"It was my pleasure meeting you Birthday girl, promise we'll meet up again soon?" you turn around, shock on your beautiful facial features as he called out to you yet again. You could only smile and shrug your shoulders, teasing him and then you were out the door. Leon bows for his performance and throws the microphone to the lady in red and is out through the backstage door. Chris is already there, waiting with a mischevious smile on his face.   
  
"Hmm? What's up Chris?"   
  
"I got someone to take over your next performance." Leon raises his eyebrow.   
  
"You did... why?" Chris whistles and rolls his eyes innocently, hands behind his back.   
  
"What did you do?" Leon asks suspiciously, eyeing his best friend. Chris chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just happened to see how you looked at that girl so I got Piers to take over your next performance so you can get a chance to catch up to her and give her your number," Chris says nonchalantly as he moves his gaze to your retreating form. Leon sees you being surrounded by your friends, all of them screaming and singing Happy Birthday to you. Chris hands him a beautiful, freshly cut Blue Moon rose and smiles. Leon looks at the rose and his eyes widen.  
  
"This is from-"  
  
"Ada's flowers? yeah, I know. Figured I needed to do something to redeem myself for setting you up with such a whore." Leon brings him into a bro hug.  
  
"Oh bro, you didn't know-"  
  
"I'm still responsible for bringing you two together though. But go, before her friends stop making a fool of themselves and they end up leaving." Chris says as he pushes Leon toward you. Leon nods his head and makes his way over to you, the Blue Moon rose in hand as he does, his nerves high as he inches closer. He clears his throat to get your attention once he is close enough, making you jump nearly a mile high into the air before turning to Leon who struggled to keep his laugh in. You glared at him rather playfully before you blushed again from his charming smile. Your friends tell you that they will wait for you outside, hoping that you will come out them to tell them you and this hot Chippendale was dating.   
  
"Y-yes...?" You asked hesitantly, looking up at Leon.   
  
Leon gives you the rose, placing it in your H/C locks, just behind your ear. You blush and look down, twiddling your thumbs. Leon gently lifts your chin up so that you are looking at him.  
  
"Please don't hide your beauty from me Y/N, there's no need to be shy." you nod, smiling a small smile up at him, making Leon's heart flutter.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to give you that rose and... hopefully give you my number?" Leon asked, tilting his head to the side and gave you that look, that hopefully look.   
  
You nod your head and give him your phone, which he takes with a smile on his face as he types in his number and name as your new contact. Handing you back your phone, he salutes you and, feeling bold Leon leans down and places a gentle kiss on your cheek.   
  
"I hope to hear from you Birthday girl, enjoy the rest of your birthday." You smile.  
  
"T-thank you Leon, t-thank you for such an a-amazing show!" Leon chuckles.  
  
"Anything for you sweetheart, get home safe."   
  
"You too, bye Leon." You both smile at each other one last time before you turn and make your way to your friends, who had their faces plastered against the glass windows of the lobby. You shake your head and exit the building, your friends swarming you with questions.  
  
"Are you two dating now!?"  
  
"Why did he kiss you?!"  
  
"Did you like the kiss?!"  
  
"Is he coming over tonight so you can have some great birthday se-" You sigh.  
  
"Girls please, I just got his number." The girl's smile and you all make your way to your apartment where a large penis cake was waiting for you.


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon have a cute moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and let me know what you think down below in the comments! Thank you for reading!

<https://static.zerochan.net/Leon.Scott.Kennedy.full.696731.jpg>  
  
Leon sighs tiredly, running a sweaty hand through his locks as he lifts his gaze to you, his partner who stood there with a stoic face.  
  
"I don't understand..." He mutters, making you sigh yourself.  
  
Leon, Hunnigan denied your request to make us partners for the upcoming mission. get over it, it's not the end of the world. Yet." You said as you got into your infamous stance and looked at Leon.  
  
"It's not fair! We have always gone on missions together, Hunnigan knows that you and I are the best when put together. She always does this!" Leon cried as he stood up.  
  
"Well, maybe you should have expected that she would change partnerships every so often." You say in a bored voice, shaking your head. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is your partner will probably be better than me." Leon shakes his head furiously.  
  
"Nope. No one will ever be as good as you when working with me. They will either be too bossy-trying to lead the mission or a weakling who cries every time they break a nail or get grabbed." You chuckle dryly at his comment.  
  
"I doubt that but alright. Let's get back to training already."  
  
"Are you even bothered by this?" Leon suddenly asks, taking you off guard. You stand up straight, looking at him.  
  
"Yes, I am bothered. She knows I hate the majority of people in this agency and knows that you are the only one I genuinely get along with here. Of course, I'm irritated that she partnered me up with someone I hate despite knowing this and it makes me want nothing more than to kick her ass into next year but I don't. Why? Because it is my job to carry out orders I'm given without complaint. Besides, they will never know if I kick my partner's ass for getting out of line so it's a win-win." Leon smiles, a chuckle escaping his lips as his eyes close. You blush, looking away to hide it behind your H/C bangs that hang over your face.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way it does sound pretty much like a win-win. Alright Y/N, I'll try to endure this torture for my next mission but don't think I won't yell her ear off later." You nod, a small smile of your own on your face. You missed is blush and the love that etched into his orbs as he looked at you considering your gaze was still on the ground. You get back into your fighting stance, gaze on the male agent in front of you.  
  
"Are you ready?" Leon smiles one more time before getting serious, getting into his own.  
  
"Ready when you are." With that, Leon charged at you. Raising his right leg for a swipe kick to hopefully knock you down. You saw this, it was always one of his first moves in a hand-to-hand fight so you easily and swiftly dodged it, jumping up and flipping, bringing your right leg down on his shoulder before using your other leg to kick his face. He stumbled back and you landed on your feet like nothing.  
  
"Damn... I can see why people are so afraid when you enter the ring. Your hand-to-hand combat skills are insane." Leon praised as he readied himself. you stood swiftly dipped your head in gratitude.  
  
"I wonder who would win. You or Jake." He smirks and charges at you again, this time expertly throwing a right hook punch, aiming toward your face. You dodged to your left and used your left leg to push you forward, bringing your arms around so that your right elbow rested on his shoulder and your head and left arm trapped his right arm against him. You then took your right leg and brought it to his legs before sweeping his legs from under him in a powerful sweep kick. The move made him fall onto his back in a harsh throw, you landing on top of him. You wasted no time in straddling his waist, tightening your arms that were still around him in a chokehold.  
  
(the move you did is like this, just showing whoever is confused)

<https://78.media.tumblr.com/d077c61e0e8ed89a4aa7a8ffff5e795b/tumblr_opwn1l5QLB1w1vj54o2_500.gif>  
  
<http://pa1.narvii.com/6556/b18a551699822e4996db650e93304dbd445c3d84_00.gif>  
  
  
Leon grit his teeth as he struggled against your hold, trying to break your hold on him but his efforts were futile. With his skin turning blue and black spots entering his vision he tapped the mat you two lay on with the rest of his strength he had left. You chuckle and sit up, not moving to get off him as you lightly tapped his cheeks.  
  
"You okay there buddy?" You asked.  
  
"You nearly killed me!" Leon cried, half-heartedly glaring at you which made you laugh lightly.  
  
"I did not nearly kill you, Leon, you know better than anyone else that I could have done much worse." You say, putting more emphasis on 'much'. Leon pouted cutely, making you blush again at his cuteness.  
  
"You still tried to kill me..." Leon said, pouting more, making you internally scream at how cute this man was.  
  
"Well then, how about I just take you out for tea? Perhaps brunch as well?" You offered, getting off of him, missing his disappointed gaze as you did so. You offered him a hand to help him up, which he took gratefully. With him back on his feet you walked over and grabbed yours and his duffle bags, as well as your towel which you placed around your neck. Leon took his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder, walking with you through the exit and into the hallway.  
  
"Okay, so shower than brunch?" He asks, looking at you with his beautiful eyes. You nod, a small smile on your face as you look up at him.  
  
"Yes, shower then brunch."


	12. Smooth Criminal Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual night of walking home after work goes wrong then goes right again when you meet a handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took forever, I was so busy and stressed out that I figured I´d take a break from writing so that no chapters come out crappy... although I bet this whole book is crappy no matter how hard I try but whatever. As always, please let me know your thoughts, concerns, fangirl/fanboy moments down in the comments as well as any ideas or requests for future chapters. Thank you for reading! I appreciate you!

"And that's that..." You mutter to yourself as you eye the locked up metal gates that protected your glass doors to your store. Once you were satisfied with everything you adjusted your bag on your right shoulder and turned on your heel, heading home after long days work.

You softly hum to yourself as you make the silent walk back home. It as dark and eerily silent, making a dark and mysterious aura fill the night. This was the only thing you hated about your job, the late in the night walks. The pay was only enough to put food in your refrigerator and pay the bills or your flat so investing in a car was out of the question.

A soft noise from behind catches your attention and you turn around, your humming ceased with the movement as you search the darkness for any indication of a creepy follower. When nothing else happened you turned on your heel and began walking again but this time you stayed silent.

You looked over your shoulder once again when the sound appeared again but much louder this time, making your heart beat fast in your chest as your E/C eyes scan the shadows.

¨Must be me being paranoid.. _._ ¨ You mutter to yourself as you turn back around and speed walk back to your home. You were passing an alley when a hand shot out and grabbed you by your shoulder, dragging you into the dark alleyway and slamming you against the brick wall. You whimper when your head hits the brick rather hard, making you a bit dizzy.

When your eyes refocus you notice the barrel of a gun in your face and a frantic, deep voice yelling for your compliance.

¨Gimme all your money bitch! I won´t ask again!¨

¨But s-sir... I don´t have any money... please you must believe me...¨ You stutter as the man cocks the gun.

¨Listen to me you little bitch, I´ve been watching you work in that little store of yours, I know you have access to the cashier and the money storage so where is it!?!¨

¨Where is what?¨

¨The goddam key!¨ Your eyes widen as he places the barrel of the gun in the spot between your eyes, grinning maliciously at your scared expression. However, before the man could do any damage, the weight of him pressing you into the wall was suddenly gone. You coughed a bit, feeling the soreness in your throat start to seep in.

Your eyes frantically searched the darkness to find the guy and your savior. ´ _But... what if this new person was just fighting over who got to kill me?_ ´ You thought to yourself. As you were about to run away, going with your flight instincts, movement from the darkness caught your attention, making you freeze in fear when the shadowy figure comes closer.

The dark figure chuckles, the sound surprisingly not as menacing as you would have thought it would be. As the person comes closer, you notice that this person appears male, clad in a black tailcoat and a white scarf, red tie with black gloves and a black top hat. The man comes closer, stopping mere inches from your frozen form. He stands there for a few still minutes before tilting his head down while gripping the tip of his hat to greet you. The street lights that begins to shine and break through the allyś darkness shines on him, showing his kind smile and bright greyish-blue eyes. If you hadn't been so scared, you would have thought he was out to kill you like the other man but something about this one just... didn´t give you that vibe.

¨So sorry for that man, he was a loose end and tried to get away.¨ You nod slowly, not wanting to give this man any excuse to kill you as well. The man sighs, shaking his head.

¨You do not have to fear me, darling, I won´t hurt you.¨ You nod again, still slightly fearful.

¨Do you live around here?¨

¨Y-yes...¨ He nods.

¨Do you have a name?¨

¨Not until you tell me yours first.¨ The man smirks.

¨Luis Sera.¨ You give him a glare.

¨Your real name.¨ This causes the man to laugh, his shoulders shaking with the action.

¨You´re smart, I like that. The names Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy. May I ask, how could you tell I was lying?¨ You shrug, allowing yourself to relax just a bit.

¨Just had experience... with people lying about their names and such... the skill kind of stuck just with me.¨ Leon nods, reaching up and offering his hand to you.

¨Well, mind if I walk you home? I know you have no trust in me but- I would like to reassure your safety with me beside you than let you walk home alone after an incident like that.¨ You consider his words for a moment, the man watching you silently. If this man wanted you dead he would have killed you right after he killed the other guy, he obviously had the skill and strength to do so-so the fact that he was being nice, offering to walk you home to assure your safety spoke something. However, it could just be an act and he was planning on murdering you in your home so he could steal all your stuff but something told you that theory as far-fetched, Leon seemed like the guy to get things done and over with fast. You look up at him, raising an eyebrow.

¨You aren´t planning on killing me and then stealing my stuff once we get to my home?¨

¨Nope, I assure you that I have no such intentions to kill such a beautiful lady for no reason.¨ This time, you were thankful for the darkness of the night since it covered your blush. Despite the redness of your cheeks you still glared at him.

¨Flattery won´t get you far with me Mr.Kennedy.¨ Leon chuckled.

¨Dully noted madam, but you still haven´t told me your name.¨

¨Just get me home first, then I´ll think about giving you my real name.¨ Leon nods, offering you his arm which you take.

¨Fair enough, lead the way beautiful.¨

**Time Skip...**

The walk to your home was quiet, the only sound was your breathing and his that filled the silence-along with the occasional car that passed by.

You reached your home fairly quickly after the incident, Leon always taking the time to check your surroundings to make sure nobody was following you. You walk up to your home, quickly turning around to eye the man who was now in more light due to your little light that lit up the front of your home.

¨Well... thank you... for you know... saving me and... walking me home...¨ You mutter, suddenly quite shy due to how handsome the man really was. The man shakes his head, smiling kindly at you.

¨No worries beautiful, did I earn the right to know your real name yet?¨ You look at him.

¨Y/N. It´s Y/N.¨ You say, a small grin adorning your face.

¨Beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.¨ He mutters, looking at you intently and dreamily though you missed his longing gaze as you blushed and looked down to grab your keys from your bag.

¨Oh stop it, you... Well, I should be heading inside... I have to wake up early tomorrow.¨ You say, looking back up into his eyes.

¨Alright, have a good nights rest and if you need anything-ANYTHING at all, just call me.¨ He says in a deep voice as he walks closer and hands you a card with his name and number on it. Both yours and his fingers graze against one another, sending electricity through both of your bodies as you stand close to one another.

¨Well I should be going...¨ You mutter a bit sadly, catching sadness etch onto this mans face as you turn to unlock your door.

¨Ah, indeed. I must go as well... have other business to attend to tonight...¨

¨You be careful... please...¨ You mutter, your door left ajar as you turn to look back at him. Leon smiles kindly at you, nodding as he backs away into the darkness that is a night.

¨I promise my beautiful maiden.¨ With that, you hear his retreating footsteps as he goes further away into the darkness, away from you. You sigh and enter your home, locking the door shut behind you as your mind wonders. As you shower and head to bed, one thought is on your mind.

´ _Will I ever see him again?_ ´


	13. Gomen'nasai My fellow readers.

I am not proud of what I am about to say. However, I do feel that it is necessary that I tell you all instead of letting it be and getting your hopes up.

I will not be continuing this book anymore. I feel bad to say that I just lost motivation to write for this fandom.

This does not mean I will stop my writing in general. I will be publishing more.

I will be listing a few ships for a oneshot book I plan on making. What shall it be? Leave your suggestions down in the comments! Thank you.

Naruto yaoi Ships:  
KisaIta- Kisame x Itachi  
NaruGaa- Naruto x Gaara  
SasuGaa- Sasuke x Gaara  
SasoDei- Sasori x Deidara  
Any ship I forgot? Please leave any suggestions in the comments. Also, you can start requesting on my tumblr ask box

Tumblr: Legendaryorochimaru-sama

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and your comments, I will greatly appreciate it. Remember, Requests are open. Thank you.


End file.
